


winding my way home to you

by VerdantMoth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky being a lil shit, First Kiss, Getting Together, Healthy Healing, M/M, Post-Endgame, Road Trips, also, in a good way, of a sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdantMoth/pseuds/VerdantMoth
Summary: By the time Bucky has wrestled him to calm, Peter’s more angry than scared. “Did you even PAY?” he demands.Bucky gives him a shit eating grin, “Not with cash, pal.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 87





	winding my way home to you

They start on opposite sides of the country, per Tony’s last request. Peter works his way through MIT’s bachelor combined masters program, and Bucky sets up shop on the west coast, mostly working security for SI, sometimes working as a gun for hire.

It doesn’t explain though, why they’re currently standing face to face, with matching churros.

“I thought you had finals.” Bucky says.

“Thought you had a gala to guard,” Peter says right back.

Their eyes narrow a little, then Bucky deepthroats his churro and vanishes into the crowds. Peter gapes,  _ at the disappearance _ , not the churro.

-

The brochures did not lie. It really is just a giant ass ball of twine. Peter doesn’t know why this, of all things, is on Tony’s “List of Things Peter Should Leave Queen For.”

He should not have left Queens. Not for  _ this _ .

“Need a giant cat,” a voice says over his shoulder. Peter 100% shrieks, jumps up the side of the ball. What he  _ doesn’t _ do, is pee himself a smidge.

Bucky Barnes stares up at him, brushed beard, too much leather, and a smirk that makes Peter heat up. In anger. “The fuck are you here for?”

Bucky shrugs, “Mission. You hungry?”

Yes, Peter is, but his heart is still trying to find it’s way back to his chest. “Why?”

“There’s a taco stand about a mile back.”

Which is how Peter Parker finds himself splitting avocado steak tacos with the Winter Soldier, in nowheresville west America.

-

Peter has been  _ waiting _ okay. He’s got twenty seven internet watches going on, and it’s here. Louisville, Kentucky, sure, but Peter is on hallowed grounds, and not even the ridiculous entry fee and twenty-seven dollar concessions can make him regret this. 

He’s borrowed a truck and piled the back with blankets and pillows and he’s settling in to watch  _ Creature from the Black Lagoon _ , and he’s not sure if it’s Tony’s favorite or just one he thought was good, but either way.

He’s happily munching through buttery popcorn, about half way through the movie when he almost dies.

He’s reaching in when his hand brushes someone elses and it’s  _ not his fault _ , okay. Popcorn flies everywhere, Peter screams.

There may be webbing involved.

By the time Bucky has wrestled him to calm, Peter’s more angry than scared. “Did you even PAY?” he demands.

Bucky gives him a shit eating grin, “Not with cash, pal.”

Peter isn’t flushing, Bucky might be, but they settle into the pillow-and-blanket nest and Peter hogs the rest of  _ his _ popcorn.

-

Peter feels a little stupid, wandering around with the photo. But it’s the last thing on Tony’s list. 

It’s a bit of a stretch, he thinks. ‘Cause he’s still in New York, in Time Square. But it’s not his little neighborhood, so.

Still, he’s not entirely sure how he’s gonna do this. “You didn’t leave me a partner, Mr. Stark,” he says quietly. 

The buildings are taller, more crowded, but he thinks he’s found the spot. 

“Tony’s list must be a helluva lot like Steve’s” Bucky suddenly says. 

Peter is proud of himself for not shrieking, for not even being scared. “Must be,” he says. He snatches the photo out of Bucky’s hand and yup. 

Peter narrows his eyes. “For the record, I am dipping you,” he informs him. 

Bucky shrugs, “Seems fair, what with you being here first and all.”

Peter snorts because Bucky has a half eaten bag of chestnuts and an empty coffee. But he holds out his hand. 

Bucky takes it. Peter pulls him in closer. He reaches up and pats Bucky’s beard, and then finds himself stroking it. It’s so soft?“You gonna,” Bucky begins. 

Peter dips him, kisses him slow and hard, and he doesn’t let him up until the cheers grow loud enough to make his ears ache. 

Bucky looks a little dazed, but he doesn’t let go of Peter’s hand. “I think Tony actually gaveSteve the list,” Bucky admits. 

Peter smiles softly, “I’m sorry he didn’t finish it.”

Bucky shrugs, but there’s something soft around his eyes. “I would’ve been, before.” 


End file.
